My Name Is
by tonto753
Summary: The story of a ravaged village that Sir Theodore stumbled upon on of his many travels, what he found there would change the lives of everyone he knows, but only the future can tell what it will hold for all the people of his kingdom.
1. Tales From The North

Was life supposed to end like this? Was this the life and death of a Gypsy? Really, it was painful. The mother looked at her little child, her sweet daughter of blue eyes, fair skin, and locks of the darkest night sky.

"Mama, please get up"

The small child said, her eyes full of tears as everything she knew around her turned into a towering inferno, the many tents a blaze from the invaders torches. The sound of both women and children screaming, swords clashing, arrows flying, and people dying

"I can't Cici…Mama has to rest for awhile, give your mother a hug"

"Okay Mama, But then will you get up?"

"Yes Daughter…I-I will"

The mother said, tears streaming down her face along with the fresh blood which continued to flow across her chest. She knew that she did not have long, and she wanted her daughter to be safe, when the daughter gave her a hug the mother clenched onto her, and as her last moments started to pass she softly whispered to her little girl for the last time:

"Don't forget me dear Cici…Mama Has to close her eyes for awhile now, you can sleep to now"

"Okay Mama, Goodnight"

With that the mother finally passed, the young girl started to cry softly in her mothers arms, knowing her mother was never going to wake up. Still she lied still as a rock, waiting for the hell she was now in to end. Her soft blue eyes closed as the flames and screaming started to fade out for her as well; at last there was peace for the young girl of four.

---

"Sir Theodore"

"Yes Chief Dubrez, What is it?"

"We have spotted a pillaged group of Gypsies not far off from here, There are still some of the raiders there…I think that now would be a good time to rid of them"

"Most certainly…We will head over there now and take care of the situation at hand…tell me if we are to capture some of them"

"Right then, Sir Theodore"

With that the two commanders readied there small amount of troops for battle; it was time to pay the destroyers a little visit and hopefully their last. The chief from the north joined his friend from the west, the troops rallied a war cry and the two along with there troops set off to disband the Raiders left in the small village of burning tents.

The chief was first to enter the smoldering rags of the small settlement, at first he saw nothing but bodies of mutilated bodies, blood now baking in the fires; it would have seemed that these raiders were better than expected.

"They are here…I know it, be on the alert everyone"

Said Sir Theodore as he looked around, now drawing his blade from its sheath. As soon as he finished unsheathing the sword a shrill yell of many fighters came from all around the band of warriors and knights.

"Give them hell"

Said the chief as he jumped off of the horse pulling two blades from his back; it was then that the fight started, all of the people there fought valiantly, but in the end, the Knight and Chief would prove to be victorious…no survivors were taken that day.

When they started too look around the village they almost died a bit on the inside, for one of the men had found a mother holding her child, tears still fresh on her face. The chief ran to his side when he started to scream out of sheer grief.

The Head knight came rushing over as well, when the two leaders saw the image before them they saw why the young knight in front of them was crying.

"It is okay brother; you had no doing in this…Just walk past if no one is moving"

Theodore said, his arm resting softly on the boys quivering shoulder as he continued to weep.

"Please, Sirs, we can't just leave them like this"

"We give them a proper burial Sir Edward; you do not have any reason to think we will not"

"Of course…Of course"

The boy said, wiping his moist face with his sleeve. The cruel image in front of him still bringing tears to his eyes, as it would to the most battle-hardened warriors. Then Out of all the blood and tears, the small child in the mothers arms started to move, her dark blue eyes opening.

"Chief Dubrez, look, I think we might have a survivor"

"I think you are right"

Said the chief, moving slowly over to the little Gypsy girl who was moving slowly in her mothers arms. The young girl turned toward the small group behind her, and she stared directly at the chief who was closest to her, her ocean blue eyes staring at the man of many furs in front of her.

"Are you okay child?"

The Asked chief, his tanned skin wrinkling slightly as his facial expression turned into one of worry. When the little girl gave a small nod his worry turned into relief, the child was covered in blood, though he did not know if it was the mothers or hers.

"What is your name child?"

"...My name? What is my name?"

The chief gave a look to the raven haired girl and then looked back at Sir Theodore, who by now was making his way over to talk to the one who did not know her own name.

"Child, Do you know where you are?"

The girl shook her head. No.

"Do you remember what just happened?"

The girl shook her head. No. The girl looked at the women next to her, the locks of black, fair skin; they were so familiar, but she did not know who this woman was.

Sir Theodore tapped Chief Dubrez on the shoulder and called him over to the side, while sending Sir Edward to go look after the young girl and make sure she was alright.

"She does not remember anything, does she?"

"It would seem like she forgot everything from before the raid"

"She can still talk"

"Yes, but for all we know she could have forgotten most of her language skills"

"What should we do with her though?"

The two looked at her as she talked to Edward, a slight smile appearing on her face every now and then. The two men looked at her, the blood drenched dress did not seem to even register with her, and perhaps she was blocking it out.

"I could bring her back to the castle, though I do not know what Caradoc would say to that, I guess we could use some help in the kitchen…maybe another lady-in-waiting. Though she is a gypsy…not noble blood I suppose"

The chief pondered on his friends words, his gaze still set on the young girl. He wondered how she could forget everything, and not be afraid of all the destruction around her, people like that were rare…very rare indeed. Dubrez looked back at his friend, his steal eyes moving away from the young girl to the older knight.

"No…I will bring her back to my tribe, we will have more use for her there…besides, we could always use another hand when we travel"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am sure that she will be a valuable member among my tribe"

Theodore sighed for a moment, thinking over the plans on what to do with the child; she would have to travel a few moths with them before the two bands of warriors set off to return home, by the looks of the girl it would seem as if she were only about four years of age, maybe three, such a trip for a young girl would be very difficult…then again, where else would she go…probably be taken off and sold on the slave market, the old man would not have that weigh down on his conscious, so he had no choice.

"Very well…we will leave here in three days and head back; she will go with you"

"And after that?"

"We will meet up again in a few years and catch up…But I am sure that we made a promise to one of are younger nights…we might as well finish the job here"


	2. Ones About The Ancients

Sir Theodore looked over the walls of the castle, he was waiting for an old friend to come back to pay him a visit…had it been fifteen years already? It had…that girl must have been around nineteen by now, around the same age as his younger (former) apprentice, but he would have both of the young knights join him for the greeting…he was not to sure about that Overgrown lizard though, the last time he had mentioned dragons to his friend he said he would get rid of every last one with his bare hands…apparently his tribe and the dragons had not been on such good terms with each other.

He sighed as continued to look out over the horizon…the Hawk he had sent out had not returned yet…Dubrez must have slowed down on the trip for that to happen, But with all of the many furs he wore how could he not be?

"Sir Thedore! Have they arrived yet?"

Jane said now rushing up the stairs, her copper hair put up into a loose bun, and metal plated clothing which was now announcing her arrival. Not far from her was the one named Gunther who had grown up into quiet the Knight…though he still did have some flaws with his attitude.

"No, not yet Jane, but soon enough they will be here"

"I don't get why you would want to meet up with these people…they are just a bunch of Barbarians"

"Those 'Barbarians' are some of the most loyal warriors I have ever seen…Just so you know; their swords are probably sharper than your words"

Gunther turned his face away from the old master, seeing as how he was just embarrassed in front of his colleague and rival who was now laughing like a little girl.

"Now I expect you to be on your best behavior…and what ever you do Gunther do not call them a Barbarian or anything of the sort, I will not tolerate it. Besides someone of your age will most likely be in the little trip, I have not seen her in quiet sometime now"

"Who would she be? Is she one of the cooks? Or does she just help out around the camp?"

"No Gunther, Not exactly, her name is Ania…She was trained as a Warrior, a decision made by my friend long ago"

"He decided for her to be a warrior? Why?"

"Because he saw a special talent that she had…One that he said was very rare"

The sound of foots started to sound off in the distance as the band of about ten walked towards the castle; they were here and they were happy, especially the larger man covered in furs with locks of thick and gnarled black hair. He wore the biggest smile out of all the others, who by now looked as if they were about to fall over from exhaustion.

"Well, I guess it is time to meet them at the front…You did tell your little friend to not jump out at them when they came near the castle?"

"Of course sir! Dragon will not bother them at all, you have my word"

Theodore gave a nod and walked over to the stairs, he looked back over to his former apprentices.

"Well now, are you going to greet them?"

The two looked at their leader for a moment before they rushed over to the stairs, making their way back down the ground below.

When Sir Theodore stepped on the floor the band of warriors were already at the gate. Dubrez was there, shouting, laughing and smiling as much as he ever had, it truly amazed Theodore how his friend was so happy and upbeat all the time, guessed it rubbed off on all his tribe.

"Sir Theo, Long time no see! Love to chat but there seems to be a giant gate in my way. Would you mind lending a hand here?"

"Of course Chief Dubrez"

Sir Theodore said walking over to the door on the gate; he unlocked it and welcomed in his old friends in which he had not seen in over fifteen years. Dubrez gave him a big pat on the back and talked about all that he had missed over the years.

"Oh, you should have seen it; we sent them back to their home crying like little children"

"Sir, they were little children, didn't you see the way they fought"

Ania said, laughing as she made her way towards Sir Theodore. The sight of her had changed so much over the years; she had once been a child and now she was a young a beautiful woman. Her skin was fair, her locks of raven hair pulled back into a braid with strands blowing in the wind and those blue, blue eyes that must have been imprinted with the water from the deep seas; she was all grown up…the little girl once held in her mothers arms had grown up in the arms of another and had been raised to take the lives of others.

"Quite right Ania! Well then, Sir Theodore, Are these two pupils the ones I have heard you talk so much about"

Sir Theodore nodded as he waved over at the two other knights; they both walked forward towards the chief and their leader. Jane looked over at the one named Ania; she did not look as if she were a warrior, but Jane knew that anything could be interpreted for something that it wasn't, dragon was a prime example.

"This is Gunter, the son of one of the local nobles"

"Pleasure to meet you Sir"

"Sir? I think it is Chief…Chief Dubrez to be correct"

"Yes Si-Chief Dubrez!"

"That is more like it! And who might this little lady be?"

"This is Jane, One of the lady-in-waiting's daughters"

"It is an honor to meet you Chief Dubrez"

"As it is you Lady Jane, I am told that you are one of the Knights around here, Is this true?"

"Very Much So Chief Dubrez"

"Ah, you would do well against my little tyrant here, Ania, both lady knight and warrior in the same place, that has never been seen by my generation…I shall see how Sir Theo has trained the both of you!"

"I am sure that they will meet your expectations Chief Dubrez, You know not how great they have both trained"

"We will just have to wait, you do remember that little bet we made last time before we went our separate ways"

"Of course…we will just have to wait and see what the fates have decided though!"

Sir Theodore said, his foot riveting in the ground a bit. The bet that he had made fifteen years ago was coming back to haunt him, Dubrez had decided that Ania(What they had named her a few days after they found her) was going to be one of his warriors, and that she would compete against Sir Theodore's students when they were of age…looking at Ania back then he wondered what type of warrior she would be in the future, and by what he could see she was a pugnacious, but a cool headed girl…Gunther might be able to take her, but he wondered if he was as good with his sword as she was, and Jane could hold herself against Ania, or at least e thought she could, one of her stature would not give up until she had died.

"Well you all must be tired, Let me show you to your roo-"

Before Sir Theodore could finish his sentence the flapping of wings could be heard from over head, he turned his head towards Jane who whispered the word:

"Dragon"


	3. Who Ruled The Land

The group of warriors looked up at the beast above their heads; a gawk of fear overtook some while others looked at the giant lizard as if they were going to kill it, mostly Chief Dubrez.

"Copper-bottom, How come when people visit you always send me on ridiculous errands, why can't I meet the Barbarians"

The dragon said as he landed on the earth next to Gunther and Jane, which by now looked as if they were going to kill the large lizard. Chief Dubrez on the other hand stared at the creature, his gaze burning right through the beast. He looked over to his son and whispered in his home language:

"_I thought we killed them all, what is one doing here and why has Theodore not attacked it yet, what is going on?_"

"_Eric, we should not do anything that would cause any regrets among Sir Theodore's people, if the ruler of this place has not attacked the beast yet then we should hold back_"

"_Alright father…But if anything should happen with this beast I will kill it myself, what it did to our people can not be forgiven_"

Dubrez looked over towards the one named Jane; this creature seemed to know her and he guessed that she would know the most about this giant lizard. All the while he was thinking '_Did that green lizard just call us Barbarians?_'

"Chief Dubrez, I assure you that this dragon here is harmless, He will not cause harm to your people or anyone else, He is harmless I assure you"

"Harmless! I kidnapped a prince and tore through villages, how am I harmless"

Jane looked up at Dragon as if she were planning on killing him, as about five others were by now. Dragon simply smiled on with his mischievous smiles as fire came from his nose; by this point Chief Dubrez had enough of this monster. One quick movement a few steps foreword were all he needed to make a point to the beast; his hand and mind were on two different levels apparently as the sword was only halfway out of his hilt.

Ania quickly placed her hand on the hilt of the sword; she knew that the sword he was grasping was supposed to kill creatures like this one, not to mention that the man in front of her had quiet the temper when it came to fire breathing creatures such as this.

"Please, creature, if you were to explain yourself? Maybe you could tell my chief why you are here in this kingdoms castle?"

Ania said, not letting go of the grip she had on the sword, though she was sure that if the one named Dubrez wanted to move that she would be no obstacle to him. Dragon just stared at her; this short-life was pretty brave, standing up to a giant dragon such as himself, reminded him of a certain copper haired lady.

"I live here! The king has no problem with me as I do reside in his kingdom. Your chief is no different than me right now, you are just guest living here. So tell your leader to put that sword away, won't hurt me anyway"

Chief Dubrez snorted and placed the blade back into his hilt which in turn made Ania return her hand to her side. The shabby old man faced his friend, his dark gray eyes staring right through him; This friend right in front of him said that his family used to slay these creatures, how could he be living with one?

"Is this true Sir Theodore?"

"Yes, Dragon lives in this kingdom"

"Very well…."

Dubrez was cursing on the inside, swearing that if her did anything to his son, or Ania, or anyone else from his tribe that he would kill it, leaving nothing but its dust.

"Jane, Gunther…It is time we brought them to King Caradoc"

"Right away Sir"

Both of them said as they went towards the group of Nomads from the north, the large lizard still staring at the short-lives in front of him. All of the humans walked past him, their eyes drifting to him as they passed. This was sure to be an interesting time for everyone here.

---

King Caradoc sighed as he tapped his fingers against the wooden throne; he was anxious and tired of waiting for these barbarians that Theodore called his friends. Yes, Caradoc trusted his Knights judgment, but barbarians were barbarians. A selfish thing for him to think, but after his years in the wilderness a fear of invaders would have seemed to be locked in his heart, no matter how much he was against his thoughts.

"Are you okay dear?"

His wife said, seeing the look of worry and anxiety crawl across her husbands face. He looked at her with a reassuring smile and nodded, though he knew that was a lie, deep down it was a horrible lie. These "Northerners" as Theodore had put it were fierce warriors; just more to add to the list of worries had had pilling up.

Caradoc's thoughts were interrupted when a soft pounding noise came from the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is Jester, King Caradoc"

"Very well, come in"

Jester walked in to the throne room, his jingly hat removed for the time being. Jane had just informed him that the Barbarians would be arriving any minuet and that he was to tell the king of their arrival immediately. His blue eyes looked up at the king; anyone could tell that he was tense about something though it would seem as if he were trying to hide it.

"King Caradoc, The northerners are arriving in the throne room shortly, Will you be ready for their arrival or will you need some time?"

"No, send them in when they arrive"

Caradoc said as he rubbed his temples, the stress level starting to rise a bit, but he assured himself that he was just over exaggerating over the situation. His Hand Fell to his side as the door began to open.

"God help me"

He whispered to himself as the Knights entered the room.

---

Chief Dubrez Entered the Hall of this King; it was odd for him to be in the presence of another King since he was usually the only one around for a hundred miles up in the Mountains.

"Chief Dubrez, This is King Caradoc of Kippernia, Ruler of this kingdom and all its subjects"

Theodore said, though all he got was a small wave from his hand, which Theodore had never seen him do before, was this his way of bowing? Certainly not, it would be hell on earth before Dubrez bowed to anyone. Seconds later his thoughts were greeted with the answer as the rest of the party from the north all knelled before the king before rising up shortly after.

Caradoc was slightly amused by how they all "bowed" to him, they were just Barbarians though, but then his eyes looked upon something he thought he would never see, a woman, with a sword on her back, was she a warrior? This was a sight that he had only seen here, but these Barbarians had there own Jane!

"I am very pleased to welcome you into my kingdom, please make yourselves Comfortable within the Castle walls"

He said, almost having to force the words out of his mouth since his mind was not completely cooperating with him. His Wife looked at him and could see that he was struggling though he was trying his hardest not to.

"We will and we thank you for your kindness King Caradoc"


	4. And Saw The Demon

The chief, his son, and Ania had stayed with Sir Theodore.

The rest of the Barbarians were escorted to their quarters by jester, who was worried about the task he had been given knowing that this was sure to be great fun for the entire castle. All of the northerners talked amongst themselves, speaking in their native language, which left the fool with nothing as to a clue to what they were saying amongst each other.

All he could do was continue to walk with them, turning corners in the castle and showing the Northerners the two rooms that were theirs. Apparently Sir Theodore had told him to hold a room separate for the chief and his son, though that girl that had traveled along with the nomads was to have her own room, that decision was made by jester himself, he would find someplace for her.

"Excuse me sirs, Half of you will have to go into the room to the left, the rest of you are down the hall on the right, does everyone know how to leave this castle again? Also does everyone know the castle well enough now?" He asked, using his louder voice.

The barbarians looked at him and nodded, they could understand most of what he was saying though they only spoke their mother tongue, in which one asked what was with the Boys hat causing the ones who understood him to burst out into laughter. They soon split up into two different groups and started to unpack their belongings; it was odd to see so many different furs and jewelry in the same place and it reminded jester of one of the traveling merchant fairs.

The fool left the men to their troubles as they continued to un-pack and headed back to the kings room, sure that it was better than not knowing what the Northerners were saying to each other.

The king by now was a bit on edge, memories of the bad days from his child hood streaming in clear as a bell. The presence of the chief reminded him strongly of someone, he could not place his mind on it, but he could have sworn to god that he had seen that man somewhere before.

Before his mind could go any further, someone new managed to enter the throne room. It was Magnus, Gunthers father, and as to why he was here, only the king probably knew.

"Magnus, great timing!" the king said "The barbarians have arrived from the north, I am sure that you would like this opportunity to trade with them"

"Why yes, your grace, I would like to thank you for informing me off these tribesman" Magnus said, his eyes looking over at the three northerners in the room. When he looked over at one though his interest in them sparked a bit. There was a lovely woman among them, young and graceful, very lean from the looks of her. Maybe he could use her, he was on the market, and one of his family stature would be able to provide lots of money, surely the chief would talk about money.

"Well then, why don't you and the chief along with Sir Theodore, and talk about this more so, the rest of you can leave my quarters now"

"Well then, every one please leave, Dubrez and Magnus you can go with me"

Dubrez nodded and looked at his son and ania, he spoke in his native language to them.

"_Eric, go back to the others and make sure everyone is alright, go now_" He said, Eric nodded and then left to go find the others in the castle.

"_Ania, I want you to get to know the other knights, will you do this for me while I go talk to the others?_"

Ania nodded and smiled "_Yes Chief Dubrez!" _

_The chief gave a glance over to the two and continued walking with his friend on one side and this stranger on the other, money was not really his thing, did not care for it much at all but that king sure did look suspicious of his tribe members, very on edge all the time so if it was better to strengthen the trust of the king by trading with this merchant than he would._

_The trio left the throne room and started to talk about the good that Dubrez had brought along with his tribe and how much money he could get for it and the regular things a merchant would talk about._

"_and how many furs do you have, if you are willing to part with them I am sure they would fetch a lot in the market!"_

"_I am sure they would, but do you know what the furs mean to our village?"_

_Magnus laughed a bit, on this inside though he could have cared less what they meant to the village, all he really wanted to know was if those wares were in tact and able to be sold. _

"_Well I am sure that your furs would sell wonderfully among our kingdom, for all the effort you have put in to getting them I am sure the price would be worth your while"_

"_Then I can see which ones we would be willing to trade, is there anything else you want to know or ask me"_

"_Why yes, it seems that you have your own girl warrior among you! Is she as strong as the rest of your tribe?"_

"_She is, Maybe stronger than Sir Theo's Knights, isn't that right Theo?" Dubrez said, laughing his booming laugh at the end of his sentence._

"_Well we will have to see with that now wont we Old friend!" Sir Theodore said, a grin appearing on his face._

"_But she is the pride of my village, a real gift, and I will have her marry my son if all goes according to plan, I am sure that a girl like her could have a very good heir to the Tribe"_

"_Oh, is she from one of your tribes heroic families then?" Magnus said, though he swore that he had no chance with the female warrior._

"_Not exactly, but this you don't need to know about now do you, you are just a merchant now, when would you like to come by for the furs, me and sir Theo must talk now, so if you would be so kind as to go on your way after this I would very much appreciate it."_

"_very well, I will have my son come for them tomorrow" He said, leaving the room shortly after._

"_God" Dubrez said after the merchant had left "all he wants is money, how could he even think about anything else…even the lowest member of our tribe has more respect for an item than just how much it is worth"_


	5. That Destroyed Many A Tribes

Eric walked into the room that his fellow tribesmen had walked into, his eyes looked around for a few moment before calling the attention of all in the room.

"_Men, gather round, we have matters to talk about_" He demanded as all those around him formed a circle.

"_Men, We are now here, my father is not planning of taking on this great opportunity that we have bestowed among us, but I must ask, are there any who are truly loyal to my father now, if so I need to know_" A few tribes men raised there hand to their chest, Eric gave a look to some in the crowd and with in seconds the ones who had their hands on their chest now had a dagger in their throat. The dying men's shrikes were quickly muffled.

"_Is there anyone else, if I find out you are lying your fate will be worst than that of the men who have just lost their lives_"

The whole group of living men looked at each other for a second, nodding briefly before turning back to the leader in the room.

"_Good, Now as I was saying, my father has given up a chance for conquest over this land. They have two young and inexperienced knights, and a old one who is loyal to my father. I think that Conquest over this land would be very easy…now what I am going to suggest now will try all of you, but we are going to have to get rid of the weak link here, I suggest that we blame that dragon for the deaths of these loyal men…we must mangle them though for the king to believe us and dump them in the nearby land_"

Eric looked around, observing the crowd, they were listening to him and he might just have their minds in his plan to, but this plan was going to have to go into affect soon, before word got out off the bodies…well he would make it happen, for all he knew they would only have a full day before they striked, The king would fall and those knights would not stop him…and in the end he knew his father would have to go for the greater good, after all the man was becoming soft with age, loosing his inner fire that had once made him the conqueror of many lands.

"_We must prepare now to attack this castle and take over the land, I am sure that we can outnumber them, we are Northerners, better then the rest of these dragon lovers…in a day we will commence this operation, My father shall know nothing off this, and if Ania is to find out anything of this plan she will surely report it to my father, so if she shall find out you will kill her_"

The men looked at each other, a look of shame as the thought of killing someone like Ania was had to even think about, but they were sure that Eric knew what he was talking about and that Ania would have to die if she were to find out.

"_So men_" Eric said, pausing for a brief second, "_Men, are you with me, are you here to see the fall of this country, Are you with me?_"

A great cheer came from the room as the men prepared for the soon to be battle. The dead men in the room were soon taken and placed in furs, they would transport them now and leave them out in the distance, by morning they would have blamed the dragon for the deaths, and gone to war with the castle. Eric had envisioned this for a long time and now he would put everything into action with or without the chief.


End file.
